Sequel: Not Without You
by hyuniee
Summary: I tell myself if I ain't getting hurt, but in the real time doesn't be like that. JiKook / MinKook, little bit VSuga moment, BTS / Bangtan, and other pair you can find it [Oneshoot]


**Author** : Hunhun

**Title** : Not Without You

**Genre** : Hurt, Comfort, Sad, Romance

**Length** : Oneshoot

**Main Cast** : JiKook / MinKook

**Support Cast** : All member BTS / Bangtan boys

Hai, author kembali dengan sequel yang dijanjikan sebelumnya. Wah ternyata banyak juga peminatnya, seneng loh aku /kok jadi curhat/ ~~"oh iya, ini ada hubungannya dengan **"Just Another Fault And It All About Us"**. Jadi bagi yang belum baca, bisa dibaca dulu di ff sebelumnya. hahahah... thanks ya semuanya yang sudah mendukungku, siapapun itu gomawo / heheheh... so, happy reading :D

**[ **_Flashback _**] **

**NB :** **This story is mine and all cast belongs **

**to their parents & the company**

**.**

**.**

"_**I tell myself if I ain't getting hurt, but in the real time doesn't be like that." Jeon Jung Kook**_

**.**

**.**

"_Jungkook-ie, bantu aku untuk mendapatkanya kembali?"_

"_Sudahlah V hyung, kau tak akan mungkin bisa mengambilnya dari Jimin hyung."_

"_Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya bantu aku."_

"_Yak V hyung jangan menarik-narik bajuku, Tuh kan aku jadi kalah. Huh, padahal sebentar lagi aku menang melawan para monster jahat."_

"_Heisshh.. itu urusan nanti, yang terpenting bantu aku."_

"_Ya ya ya~! Memangnya hyung mau aku membantumu dengan bagaimana?"_

"_Hehehe... kalau soal itu, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu. Otakku sedang tidak jalan, jadi aku kesini memintamu untuk merencanakannya."_

"_Ck, dasar hyung babo. Ah.. aku malas untuk mencarikan ide apapun, cari sendiri."_

"_Oh ayolah... aku tahu otakmu paling cermelang. Kasihanilah hyungmu ini, nanti aku belikan apapun yang kamu mau deh."_

"_Apapun?"_

"_Iya, apapun itu."_

"_Ok, aku menerimanya."_

"_Cih, harus ada imbalan baru kamu mau. Oh ya, apa sudah ada idenya?"_

"_Sudah hyung, kau tenang saja."_

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Rahasia, kau lihat saja nanti."_

.

.

**Jungkook POV**

Kubuka kedua mataku yang sempat kupejamkan beberapa saat yang lalu. Diriku memandang ke depan dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Kalian mau tahu dimana aku sekarang? Yeah, sebut saja tempat ini _Train stations_. Apa tujuanku ke tempat seperti ini? Aku saja tidak tahu, apa lagi dengan kalian. Ku hembuskan napasku pelan, diriku tidak mengerti mengapa kakiku membawaku ke tempat ini. Dan juga kenapa aku harus pergi begitu saja tanpa ijin? Aku yakin semuanya sedang mencariku, atau tidak sama sekali. Aku tidak peduli lagi bila setelah ini diriku akan dimarahi oleh Namjoon hyung.

"Maafkan aku V hyung, aku tidak bisa membantumu lagi." Gumamku dengan suara kecil.

**Teng.. **

**Teng..**

Kudengar bunyi tanda kereta datang ke _station_ ini. Aku membangkitkan tubuhku, lalu berjalan mendekati kereta tersebut. Setelah kereta berhenti tak lama, pintu masuk pun terbuka dengan lebar. Tiba-tiba saja saat diriku akan menapakkan kakiku kedalam, diriku samar-samar seperti mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Namun aku tidak memperdulikannya, aku tetap masuk ke dalam dan mencari tempat untuk kududuki. Beruntung di jam seperti ini tidak terlalu banyak penumpang di dalam, jadi aku dengan mudahnya mendapatkan tempat duduk. Kudengar suara pintu kereta tersebut terbuka kembali sebelum aku akan memasangkan _headset_ku.

"Jeon Jung Kook."

Diriku tersentak saat aku mendengar suaranya memanggilku dengan kecang. Mataku sampai tak bisa berkedip sama sekali karena terlalu terkejut melihatnya ada didepanku. What the hell? Bagaimana ia ada di depanku saat ini? Bukankah tak ada yang tahu aku kesini? Jangan dibilang, tadi itu adalah suaranya yang memanggil namaku. Tubuhku menegang hebat saat ia mencengkram bahuku.

"Kamu itu kemana saja, hah? Asal kamu tahu, Aku mencarimu kemana pun. Kau membuatku mengkhawatirkanmu, Jeon Jung Kook." Bentakannya yang cukup keras, membuat semua penumpang yang ada di dalam kereta melihat ke arah kami. Diriku menundukkan kepalaku saat merasa risih akan tatapan mereka semua yang memperhatikan kami. "Argghh.." Erangnya. Ia pun melepaskan cengkraman itu, lalu dirinya duduk di sebelahku dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

Dapat kulihat tadi banyak air keringat yang memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya, kutebak ia pasti berlari mencariku. Apa ini nyata? Pikirku yang masih tidak percaya jika ia mencariku. Tapi seandainya ini hanya mimpi, jangan bangunkan aku dari tidurku. Dan buat mimpiku seperti kereta ini, yang panjang dan tidak tahu kapan akan berhenti. Biarkanlah aku merasa senang sedikit, walau ini tak akan selamanya aku rasakan. Diriku baru menyadari, bila aku sebenarnya mencintainya. Mungkin ini terlalu terlambat, disaat ia telah menemukan penggantiku. Aku sungguh bodoh, ya benar-benar tak peka dan buta akan ketulusan hatinya. Tapi mau bilang apa lagi sekarang, ini semua sudah terjadi. Jadi biarlah, selama aku bisa melihatnya walau dari jauh sekalipun diriku sudah senang.

**Author POV**

Selama perjalanan, tidak ada satupun yang membuka mulutnya. Keduannya terlalu sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Bahkan sampai kereta ini membawa mereka kembali lagi ke tempat awal, keduanya tetap diam. Sesekali Jungkook melirik kearah Jimin yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Ia memandangnya sejenak, lalu dipalingkan olehnya kembali ketika Jimin menangkap basah ia tengah melihat dirinya.

_**Station XYZ...**_

Suara operator pun terdengar yang memberitahu bahwa sebentar lagi akan sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Kereta ini pun berhenti dan membuka pintu keluar dengan lebar. Jimin telah berdiri lebih dulu, sedangkan Jungkook masih setia duduk di tempat. "Apa yang kaulakukan? Cepat berdiri sebelum keretanya jalan lagi." Ucap Jimin, tanpa aba-aba ia menarik tangan Jungkook untuk cepat berdiri dan keluar dari tempat tersebut. Jungkook mengerjapkan kelopak matanya sembari mengikuti Jimin yang menariknya berjalan cepat.

Mereka bedua berjalan menuju dorm tanpa menggunakan kendaraan apapun. Keduannya memilih untuk berjalan kaki, atau lebih tepatnya Jungkook yang mengikuti langkah kaki Jimin. Selama perjalanan pulang, tak sekalipun Jimin melepaskan genggaman tersebut. Dirinya sedikit takut bila ia melepaskanya, Jungkook akan pergi lagi meninggalkannya. Jungkook dapat merasakan betapa eratnya Jimin menggenggamnya dan kehangatan telapak tangannya. Senyuman tipis tercetak dibibir Jungkook, walau ia tidak benar-benar tersenyum senang.

Sesampainya di depan pintu dorm, Jimin pun hendak membukanya. Namun Jungkook menarik tangannya untuk menghentikan pergerakkan Jimin. Sang empu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, "Ada apa?" tanya jimin. Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, ia merasa takut untuk mengatakannya. "Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu bila mereka memarahimu." Ucap Jimin sembari mengelus surai rambut Jungkook.

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya, "Hemm... tapi, bisa hyung melepaskan tanganmu? Aku takut bila Suga hyung tidak suka melihatnya." Ucapnya. Jimin pun menjauhkan tangannya, "Ah.. mian." Sesalnya. Lalu ia membalikkan wajahnya kedepan, dan membuka pintu tersebut.

**Cklek... **

Pintu tersebut telah terbuka, mereka pun masuk kedalam. Semua member yang berada di ruang tengah menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dimana JiKook berdiri saat ini. J-hope dan Jin segera menghampiri Jungkook dengan raut wajah senang bercampur rasa khawatir.

"Jungkook, kau habis darimana saja hem?" Tanya Jin lembut.

"Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu, katakan pada kami kenapa kau pergi tanpa ijin?" Tanya J-hope sembari mengelus lengan Jungkook. Sedangkang yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. HopeJin yang melihatnya jadi bingung dengan sikap diamnya itu. "Jimin-ah, kau apakan dia? Sampai-sampai Jungkook jadi diam seperti itu?" Seru J-hope.

"Ish, tidak melakukan apapun kok." Protes Jimin. "Sudahlah hyung, biarkan dia beristirahat dulu. Jika ada pertanyaan lain, di tanyakan besok saja." Ucap Jimin sembari membawa Jungkook kearah kamar mereka.

"Jungkook, kemari. Aku butuh kejelasannya sekarang." Ucap Namjoon dengan suara berat miliknya. Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga dengan Jimin. "N-Ne.." Ucapnya pelan.

"Namjoon hyung, bia-"

"Dan kau Jimin, jangan berusaha untuk melindunginya." Ucap Namjoon. Jimin menghembusakn nafasnya setelah ucapanya dipotong oleh Namjoon. Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya yang di temani Jimin disampingnya.

Suasana disini menjadi sangat tegang, Namjoon menatap Jungkook dengan sangat _serious_. Jungkook yang tadinya menundukkan kepalanya, terpaksa diangkatkannya sesaat setelah merasakan Namjoon melihatnya. Baru namjoon akan mengeluarkan suaranya, tiba-tiba kegaduhan kecil terjadi.

"Yaaa... Taehyung, turunkan aku."

"Tadaa... kami kembali." Ucap taehyung dengan girang setelah sampai di ruang tengah. Semua yang ada disana tercengang melihat Taehyung menggendong tubuh Suga ala _bridal style_. Terutama Jungkook dengan matanya dibulatkan semakin lebar, dirinya sangat kaget melihatnya.

Suga merasa malu dipandang seperti itu oleh mereka semua. Ia mencubit lengan Taehyung dengan sangat keras. "Aauu.. sakit hyung." Erang Taehyung yang tanpa sadar ia melepaskan gendongannya. Suga pun terjatuh ke lantai secara tidak _elegant_, "Yak.. Taehyung." Bentaknya. Taehyung yang kaget, langsung membantunya bangun. Suga mengelus pantatnya yang sakit itu sembari menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Kalian berdua, kemari." Perintah Namjoon sembari menggerakkan dagunya untuk menyuruh mereka duduk disebelahnya. VSuga mengikuti perintah Namjoon dengan patuh.

Kembali ke topik awal, Namjoon melihat kearah Jungkook. "Katakan padaku, kenapa kamu pergi tanpa seijin dariku?" Tanya Namjoon. Jungkook tidak menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon sama sekali. dirinya terfokuskan pada jemari tangan Taehyung yang ditautkannya diantara jari-jari Suga. "Jeon Jung Kook, lihat lawan bicaramu." Pinta Namjoon. Jungkook masih tidak menatapnya, ia pun tak memaksanya lagi. "Kenapa kamu pergi tanpa seijinku?" Tanya Namjoon yang mengulangkan kalimatnya.

"Entahlah hyung, mungkin aku lupa." Balasnya dengan datar.

"Apa maksudmu? Jawab yang benar."

"Mungkin aku lupa, may be like that."

Namjoon menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. "Ok, kalau begitu apa alasanmu melakukannya?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, kakiku berjalan dengan sendirinya."

"Itu bukan jawaban. Cepat katakan, apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Jungkook."

Jungkook menolehkan arah pandangnya ke Namjoon. "Ck, hyung diamlah. Kau hanya membuat kepalaku sakit mendengar semua pertanyaanmu." Ucapnya kesal. Semuanya _shock _mendengar ucapan Jungkook barusan. Ini tidak seperti Jungkook yang biasanya, pikir mereka.

"Jeon Jung Kook, kau berkata apa barusan hah?" Bentak Namjoon yang langsung berdiri dan menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan marah. Jungkook pun ikut berdiri sembari membalas tatapan Namjoon padanya. "Hyung berisik." Balasnya.

"Jungkook-ah, sopan sedikit dengan hyungmu." Ucap Jin. Baru saja Jin ingin menenangkannya, Jungkook menghempaskan tangannya sedikit kasar. "Cukup hyung, jangan terlalu memperhatikanku." Ucapnya. Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu. Sebelum dirinya benar-benar menghilang dari sana, ia melihat kearah Taehyung. "V hyung, aku menagihnya." Ucap Jungkook.

**Blam...**

"Kim Tae hyung, jelaskan apa itu 'menagihnya'?" Tanya Namjoon dengan penekanan. Taehyung menelan salivanya dengan berat, 'Matilah kau Taehyung' ucapnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**Keesokkan harinya...**

Jungkook merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit kaku sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas. Jungkook duduk sebentar di pinggir kasurnya sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu kamar. Dirinya yang masih dengan keadaan setengah terpejam, berjalan menuju arah kamar mandi. Sesampainya disana ia membuka pintu tersebut dan menutupnya kembali. Saat ia akan mencuci mukanya, tiba-tiba saja..

"Jungkook-ie, apa yang kau lakukan sih?"

Ada yang berteriak didalam kamar mandi tersebut. Jungkook sontak membuka matanya lebih lebar sesaat ia melihat siapa orangnya. "V hyung? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Tanyanya balik.

"Ck, aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu." Ucapnya yang ternyata orang tersebut adalah Taehyung. "Keluar sana, kau bisa-bisa mengotori tempat ini lagi." Usir Taehyung yang kembali dengan kegiatan awal. Kegiatan awal? Yeah, jadi intinya setelah Taehyung menceritakan maksud dari kata 'menagihnya' ke semua member tanpa Jungkook. Ia mendapat hukuman dari Namjoon untuk membersihkan dorm sendirian. Ya mau tidak mau Taehyung harus menerimanya, toh sebagian ia salah juga pikirnya.

Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung menyikat lantai kamar mandi, langsung menghampirinya. Dirinya ikut berjongkok disebelah Taehyung. "Eoh, kamu mau apa?" Tanya Taehyung ketika Jungkook menarik lengan bajunya. Jungkook tersenyum canggung, "V hyung, mianhae. Kemarin aku sedang dalam keadaan tidak mood. Gara-gara itu, hyung yang jadi kena batunya. Maaf aku juga tidak bisa membantumu." Sesalnya. Taehyung menolehkan wajahnya dan juga menghentikan pergerakkan tangannya.

"Ya ampun, don't take it too serious. Aku bahkan tidak menyalahkanmu, walau sedikit kesal saja. Hanya sedikit tak banyak." Ucap Taehyung sembari tersenyum tulus.

"Ahh.. syukurlah." Ucapnya yang sedikit lega. "V hyung sini, biar kubantu membersihkannya." Pinta Jungkook. Taehyung menahan tangan Jungkook saat akan mengambil sikat pembersih itu darinya. "Tidak usah, sebentar lagi selesai kok. Sudah sana, jangan menggangguku." Ucapnya. Jungkook menuruti perintah Taehyung, lalu berdiri di dekat westafel.

"_Done_, yaee.." Girang Taehyung yang telah menyelesaikan acara membersihkan kamar mandi tersebut. Taehyung menaruh kembali alat-alat yang digunakannya ke tempat awal. Ia menyalakan keran dan mencucikan tangannya yang kotor. "Hei, Jungkook-ie.. kau ingin apa dariku? Aku akan memberikannya." Ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, "Lupakan saja hyung. Aku tidak meninginkan apapun darimu. Lagi pula, aku juga tidak membantumu yang ada malahan hyung mendapatkan hukuman." Ucapnya.

"Ya memang sih, tapi setidaknya kau sedikit membantuku. Yeah walau caramu kemarin sedikit _ekstream_, tapi itu juga termasuk kok." Ucapnya sembari melihat Jungkook. "Kau ingin apa? _Ice cream_? _Burgger_? _Pizza_? Atau apa gitu?" Tanyanya.

"Ish, makanan semua. Sudah kukatakan, aku sungguh tidak ingin apapun lagi." Tungkasnya. "Btw, hemm... hyung berhasil mendapatkannya kembali?" Tanya Jungkook Ragu. Taehyung menampilkan _peace sign_ miliknya dengan cengiran. "Yep, aku hebat bukan." Ucapnya dengan bangga.

"Wuoo.. _congrats_ hyung, semoga _long last_ ya."

"Hemm.. gomawo. Eh, kau sungguh tidak ingin apa-apa dariku? Aku serius akan memberikannya bila kamu mau."

"Tidak, sungguh tidak ada apa-apa."

Taehyung memanggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Atau aku membantumu untuk dekat dengannya lagi. Hitung-hitung balas jasa." Ucapnya. Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Haishh... tidak usah melakukan hal seperti itu juga, sudahlah hyung." Serunya.

"Eii... kau sungguh tidak mau? Kamu bilang jika dirimu menyukainya, ya jadi aku mau membantumu. Toh sebenarnya Suga hyung dan Jimin tidak benar-benar pacaran."

Ucapan Taehyung membuat Jungkook terpaku diam. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Taehyung barusan, bila ia menyukainya. Tapi, saat ini dikatakan terlambat untuk kembali dekat dengan Jimin. Jungkook tersenyum kecil, "Iya memang benar jika aku menyukainya. Tapi untuk apa juga aku dekat dengannya? Dan lagi aku juga tidak tahu apa ia masih menyukaiku? Aku juga sedang masa proses melupakannya. Jadi, terima kasih atas tawaran hyung tadi. Kurasa tidak perlu." Ucapnya.

"Tidak ada salahnya bila kita mencobanya." Ucap Taehyung sembari melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Jangan katakan, kalau kau merasa tak pantas untuk menerima kebaikkannya." Ucapnya lagi.

"Yeah, something like that. Tapi benarkan? Jika aku itu dulu tanpa sadar telah menyakiti hatinya, bahkan aku memintanya untuk jangan mendekatiku. Tidak mungkin juga bila sekarang aku memintanya untuk kembali bersamaku. Kebaikkannya terlalu banyak, hingga aku merasa tak pantas untuknya. Aku tidak sepertimu yang terus mengejar Suga hyung sampai dapat. Itu sama saja seperti pengemis cinta tahu." Ucap Jungkook.

Taehyung berdecak sebal setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Jungkook ucapkan. Ia mencengkram bahu Jungkook pelan. "Kau tahu Jungkook, terkadang kita perlu melakukan hal terbodoh untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Termasuk dengan apa yang kulakukan. Sebenarnya aku tipe orang yang gengsian untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Tapi demi mendapatkan kepercayaannya kembali, aku rela membuang gengsiku jauh-jauh. Entah akan berhasil baik atau tidak, aku berani melakukannya. Dan you can see, usahaku tidak sia-sia. So, if I can do that why you can't? I think, you must try it first." Ucapnya panjang lebar.

Jungkook menjauhkan tangan Taehyung dari bahunya. "Sudah, jangan membahas ini lagi. Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum lirih. Taehyung menghelakan napasnya pasrah, "Ya sudah.. terserah kamu, aku tidak memaksanya bila menurutmu ini sangat berat." Ucapnya yang kemudian mengacak rambut Jungkook. "Kajja, sebaiknya kita keluar." Ajaknya yang dianggukki oleh Jungkook.

**Blam...**

"Wah, sepertinya kalian tampak asik di dalam sana."

Tiba-tiba saja, Suga muncul entah dari mana di depan pintu yang jaraknya tidak terlalu dekat. Keduanya mengerjapkan mata mereka bersamaan. Suga tidak terlalu melihat mereka, dirinya melewati keduanya begitu saja sambil menggigit buah _apple_. Taehyung pun mengejar Suga, lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ish, Taetae-ah. Jauhkan badanmu, kau bau keringat." Gerutu Suga sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Taehyung yang melingkar disekitar perutnya. Bukan dilepaskan, Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Hyung, kau cemburu?" Tanyanya.

"Ck, tidak sama sekali."

"Ahhh.. katakan saja yang sejujurnya."

"Tidak. Eungh.. Taehyung-ie, _stop_." Serunya dengan nada sedikit mendesah sesaat setelah Taehyung sengaja meniup-niup leher Suga. "Ukh.. berhenti menggodaku, atau kau akan kuhajar." Ucapnya. Taehyung terus gencar menjahili hyung tercintanya. Suga mengeliat kecil di dalam dekapan Taehyung, ia sungguh tidak tahan diperlakukan seperti itu. Dirinya dengan sengaja menyikut perut Taehyung hingga sang empu mengaduh kesakitan. "Ahhh.. sakit." Rintihnya.

"Biarkan saja." Ucap Suga sembari menjulurkan lidahnya kehadapan Taehyung. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dengan pipinya yang memerah padam. "Hyung, tunggu aku." Ucap Taehyung sembari membuntuti Suga.

Jungkook terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua hyungnya tersebut yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Seyuman yang sempat bersemayam di wajahnya, perlahan menghilang. Tatapan kembali sendu, "Apa semuanya bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi?" Tanyanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

**Jimin POV**

"Waaaaaaa..." Teriakku dengan kecang setelah kujatuhkan tubuhku ke lantai belapis kayu halus tersebut. Rasanya sungguh lelah berlatih _dance_ berjam-jam, sudah tubuhku penuh sekali dengan keringat. "Yak jimin, biasa saja dong. Aiigooo..." Protes J-hope hyung padaku. Kuatur sejenak napasku yang terengah-engah, "Suka-suka aku dong. Memangnya hyung tidak lelah apa?" Tanyaku.

"Ya tentu saja, tapi aku tidak berlebihan sepertimu yang berteriak 'waaaaaa'." Cibirnya. Kuputar balikkan badanku hingga dadaku yang basa menempel ke lantai tersebut. "Ck, iya saja deh aku." Ucapku. "Hyung lemparkan botol air mineralnya yang ada disebelahmu kepadaku." Pintaku sembari menunjuk arah letak botol itu. J-hope hyung pun mengambilkannya dan.. ia menggelindingnya bukan di lempar. Cih, benar-benar J-hope hyung ini. Tapi yang penting botol tersebut sampai ke tempatku, jadi tak terlalu kupermasalahkan. Kuteguk air mineral itu sebanyak mungkin untuk menyegarkan kembali tenggorokkanku yang kering. Setelah itu kulempar kembali ke J-hope yang ditangkap dengan baik olehnya.

"Hope-ie hyung." Panggilku setelah diriku membangkitkan tubuh yang kemudian duduk bersila.

"Hemm... ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Ucapku sembari tesenyum bodoh.

"Ohhh..."

"Hyung." Panggilku lagi.

"Wae?"

"Ani.."

"Ahh.."

"Hoseok hyung." Panggilku untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Kulihat keningnya berkerut, "Eoh.. ada apa kau memanggilku?" Tanyanya. Diriku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. "Ck, apa kau sedang ada masalah?" Tanyanya lagi. Diriku menatapnya sebentar, lalu menganggukkan kepalaku mantap. "Kenapa tidak kamu katakan saja sih? Coba ceritakan apa masalahmu?" Pintanya.

Kugarukkan tekuk leherku yang tak terasa gatal itu. "Hemm... mungkin menurut hyung ini masalah _simple_ tapi tidak bagiku. Ya pokoknya rumit deh hyung." Ucapku.

"Iya, up to you. Memangnya apa masalanya?"

"Begini hyung, waktu itu aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan V dan Jungkook di dalam kamar mandi. Ingat ya, itu tidak sengaja. Siapa suruh pintunya tidak ditutup dengan rapat, ya aku kan jadi ikutan dengar."

"Ya ya ya, lalu terus kenapa?"

"Saat itu aku yakin tidak salah dengar bila Jungkook mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku. Aku sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahuinya." Ucapku. "Tapi.. dia bilang juga ingin mencoba melupakanku." Kataku lagi dengan pelan. Entah sejak kapan kini J-hope hyung sudah ada di sebelahku. "Jujur, apa kamu masih suka dengannya?" Tanyanya. Kutolehkan kepalaku menghadapnya, "Tentu saja. Tidak semudah itu untuk membuang perasaanku padanya. Bahkan bukannya semakin berkurang melainkan sekarang bertambah banyak. Walau dia bilang saat itu untuk jangan mendekatinya, tapi aku diam-diam memperhatikannya dari jauh. Diriku tidak mengerti kenapa aku tetapnya menyukainya? Ah ani, mencintai lebih tepatnya. Aku bingung hyung." Ucapku.

Dia menghembuskan napasnya, "Jadi inti dari semua yang kau ungkapkan kepadaku itu, apa?" Tanyanya.

"Hyung, apa aku perlu memulai duluan untuk mendekatinya? Sebenarnya aku tidak tahan untuk bersikap tidak peduli dengannya." Ucapku.

"Entahlah, terkadang memulai duluan bukan suatu yang benar tapi tidak juga salah. Toh itu semua harus di coba terlebih dahulu, maka baru tahu hasilnya seperti apa." Ucapnya sembari menepuk pundakku. "Bila menurutmu hal tersebut adalah sesuatu yang sangat kau ingin lakukan, just do it. Aku pun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama bila diriku menjadi kamu. Tapi, kau harus siap menerima kemungkinan buruk jika itu terjadi." Ucapnya lagi.

Diriku mencerna setiap yang diucapkan J-hope hyung padaku. Ada benarnya memang, apa salahnya jika aku memulai duluan? Toh siapa yang tahu bila dewi fortuna berpihak kepadaku, semoga saja. "Terima kasih atas sarannya hyung." Ucapku.

"Hem, jangan lupa ya pajak jadiannya." Candanya.

"Cih, iya iya." Balasku. Setelah itu kami pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan latihan kembali.

.

.

**Author POV**

Jadwal yang cukup padat dan melelah, membuat semua member langsung tergeletak di atas kasur masing-masing. Hari-hari mereka di penuhi oleh kegiatan-kegiatan yang terkadang mengharuskan semuanya pergi kebeberapa tempat nun jauh disana. Semua member? Hemm... tidak untuk satu namja ini, dirinya lebih memilih berjalan ke arah dapur. Ia menyalakan mesin _Coffee maker _yang sebelumnya telah ia masukkan bubuk kopi kedalam tempat tersebut.

**Ting..**

Mesin itu mengeluarkan bunyi nyaring, yang menandakan kopi tersebut telah siap untuk diminum. Gepulan-gepulan asap panas keluar menyeruak sesaat ia menuangkan kopi itu kedalam sebuah cangkir putih. Kebetulan cuaca yang mendukung sehingga saat meminumnya nanti membuat tubuhnya sedikit hangat. Setelah itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah sembari membawa cangkir itu. Dirinya mengambil duduk di sudut ruangan agar ia dapat melihat pemandangan malam nan indah itu di kota Seoul. Ia menyeruput sedikit demi sedikit kopi itu kedalam mulutnya. Entah mengapa ia sama sekali tidak mengantuk hari ini. Padahal sebelumnya jadwal yang dilalui tadi begitu melelahkan. Tapi ia tidak merasakannya lagi setelah sampai di dorm.

"Jungkook."

Terdengar seseorang memanggil namja itu, yap orang yang sedari tadi duduk dipojok sana adalah Jeon Jung Kook. Namun sayang, Jungkook sama sekali tidak mendengar panggilannya. Ia masih sibuk dengan dunianya. Sampai sebuah tangan mengibas-ngibas di depan mukanya. Jungkook mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya dan sedikit mengerakkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Jin hyung." Serunya yang kaget akan kehadiran Jin dihadapannya. Jin berdecak sebal, "Ck.. segitu kagetnya kau melihatku, aku bukan hantu tahu." Ucapnya. Jungkook tersenyum canggung, lalu memfokuskan kembali kearah luar jendela. Jin pun mengikuti jejaknya duduk disebelah Jungkook, melihat keluar jendela, namun tanpa secangkir kopi di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi tidur? Apa kau tidak lelah?" Tanya Jin yang membuka percakapan diantara mereka setelah hening beberapa saat lalu. "Aku tidak merasa lelah setelah sampai disini. Ya jadi aku pergi membuat kopi, duduk disini sambil memandang keindahan kota Seoul saat malam." Balasnya yang kemudian menyeruput sisa kopi yang ada didalam cangkir tersebut. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya terdiam, tapi sebuah suara memecahkannya.

"Hyung." Panggil Jungkook.

"Ne."

"Mianhae."

Jin memandang Jungkook yang ada di sebelahnya dengan kerutan tanda bingung dikeningnya. "For what?" Tanyanya.

Jungkook menatap balik tatapan Jin padanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya yang takut untuk mengatakannya. "Hyung... aku minta maaf atas apa yang telah kulakukan padamu saat itu. Maaf kerena kurangnya kedewasaanku, diriku langsung membencimu dengan alasan yang konyol. Sungguh saat kau menolakku, aku sakit hati. Sebenarnya aku tahu hyung pasti tak akan menerimaku. Ya tapi aku sudah kebawa emosi dulu, jadi tidak terkontrol." Ucap Jungkook. "Namun hyung tenang saja, sekarang aku benar-benar sudah melupakanmu. Kupikir awalnya akan sangat sulit, tapi ternyata diluar dugaan. Oh dan satu lagi, katakan pada Namjoon hyung jika aku minta maaf dengan sikapku beberapa hari yang lalu." Ucapnya.

**Gyut...**

Jin mencubit kedua pipi Jungkook dengan gemas, sesekali ia menarik-narik pelan. "Hyunhg.. sakhit. Henthikhan." Pintanya dengan pengucapan yang tidak jelas. Jin tertawa renyah melihat Jungkook seperti itu, menurutnya ia semakin terlihat menggemaskan. Jungkook menarik-narik tangan Jin agar menjauh dari pipinya. "Hyung.." pintanya.

Jin pun akhirnya menghentikan aksi cubit mencubitnya di pipi Jungkook. "Aigoo.. kau membuatku ingin mencubit pipimu, kamu menggemaskan seperti Monie. " Ucapnya tanpa beban.

"Huh, aku bukan peliharaannya Namjoon hyung." Protes Jungkook sembari mempautkan bibirnya. Ingin rasanya Jin mencubit lagi, tapi dirinya juga tidak tega saat melihat pipi Jungkook yang memerah akibat perbuatannya. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari awal. Tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi, ne. Dan akan kusampaikan permintaan maafmu ke Namjoon." Ucap Jin.

"Heemmm.. arraseo." Ucapnya.

"Jungkook-ah, apa ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan hem?" Tanya Jin yang menangkap suatu kode dari mata Jungkook. "Hehehe... Apa terlihat jelas sekali?" Tanyanya. Jin menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. "Hyung mau tahu kenapa aku cepat melupakanmu? Itu semua ketika aku baru sadar jika aku merasakan bahwa ini hanya sebatas rasa sayang antara adik kakak. Dan ternyata aku jatuh cinta dengannya, tapi diriku sama sekali tidak menyadari akan hal tersebut. Hyung pasti tahu siapa orangnya, jadi aku tidak perlu lagi menyebutkannya." Ucap Jungkook sembari tersenyum lirih.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin hubunganku dengannya kembali seperti dulu, namun diriku terlalu takut. Aku merasa tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang yang pernah diberikannya dulu. Aku juga tidak yakin apa dia masih mencintaiku. Jadi, bisa hyung bantu aku menghapus rasa ini?" Tanya Jungkook. Jin mengacak rambut Jungkook, "Hyung tidak bisa membantu untuk menghapusnya. Itu terlalu sulit Jungkook-ah." Ucapnya.

"Ohh.."

"Sana pergi tidur, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak lagi."

"Ne, hyung juga. Bye.."

Setelah itu Jungkook pun berjalan meninggalkan Jin disana. "Kookie, dia bahkan masih mencintaimu sampai sekarang." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

Jungkook yang telah berada di dalam kamar, berniat untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuknya. Tapi kakinya tidak sesuai dengan otaknya, ia berjalan ke arah dimana Jimin tertidur. Jungkook mensejajarkan tubuhnya agar ia bisa melihat wajah Jimin lebih dekat. Ia memandang wajah Jimin sangat lama. Dirinya seperti terpikat akan ketampanan yang dimilik oleh Jimin. Ingin sekali Jungkook menusuk-nusuk pipi Jimin yang seperti di lakukannya dulu. Terlalu banyak kenangan diantara mereka, dan semua itu adalah _moment_ yang paling menyenangkan. Jungkook menggerakkan telapak tangannya ke depan wajah Jimin. Serasa ia yakin jika Jimin benar-benar tertidur pulas, dirinya baru berani membuka mulutnya.

"Hyung kau tahu, setelah kejadian itu diriku sedikit menyesali perkataanku padamu. Aku tidak benar bermaksud untuk mengatakannya, itu hanya emosi sesaat. Lalu di hari-hari berikutnya perasaan sesalku semakin bertambah besar, dan memuncak di saat aku mendengar kabar buruk itu. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa, untuk apa diriku sakit hati, terpukul, terpuruk, dan sebagainya. Tapi, aku menemukan jawabanya ketika aku sadar bahwa diriku mencintaimu. Aku tahu ini terlambat, tapi maafkan akan ketidak pekaanku. Aku memang pantas menerimanya, kusarankan cari seseorang yang lebih baik dariku. Dan, aku merasa sangat berterima kasih bila dulu hyung pernah memberikan kasih sayang itu untukku.. seorang. Jeongmal go-gomawo." Ucapnya. Ia menahan isakan tangisnya agar tidak keluar begitu saja.

"Hiks.."

Sebuah isakkan keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Jungkook menggigit bibirnya sangat keras, dirinya segera membangkitkan tubuhnya menjauh dari tempatnya berada. Akan tetapi, sebuah tangan menahan kepergiannya dan menariknya hingga setengah badan jungkook terduduk di pinggir kasur. Tubuh Jungkook menegang hebat ketika ia merasa ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. "Ji-imin h-hyung.." panggilnya.

"Please, jangan pergi dan memaksaku untuk mencari penggantimu. Aku tidak bisa melakukanya."

"Hyung, kumohon jangan menghasihaniku setelah mendengar ungkapanku tadi. Anggap saja itu hanya angin lalu yang hanya numpang lewat." Ucap Jungkook. "Aku tidak ingin dipermainkan." Ucapnya lagi dengan nada lirih. Jimin melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu memutar balik tubuh Jungkook menghadapnya. "Look at my eyes, Junkook." Pintanya sembari mengangkat dagu Jungkook. "Apa tersirat rasa kasihan dimataku? Apa ucapanku seperti sebuah candaan atau bualan bagimu?" Tanyanya. Jungkook menatap kedua manik Jimin dengan lekat. Ia menggigit bibirnya lebih keras lagi setelah tidak menemukan apapun di mata namja itu. Jimin menempelkan ibu jarinya tepat di bibir Jungkook, lalu melakukan gerakan mengusap dengan lembut.

"Hentikan itu, kau hanya akan melukainya." Ucapnya. Jungkook yang merasakan sentuhan lembut tersebut, perlahan ia menghentikan gigitan di bibirnya. "Hyung mianhae, jeongmal-yo." Ucapnya.

"Hentikan Jungkook, aku tidak suka mendengarnya." Pintanya.

"Maaf jika aku telah menyakiti hyung, mian."

"Jungkook-ie.."

"Aku memang tidak pantas untukmu, aku terlalu jahat bukan. Yes I know that."

"Kookie, stop."

"Lupakan aku dan itu yang akan juga kulakukan." Ucap Jungkook tanpa henti. Jimin tak tahan bila harus mendengar semua kalimat-kalimat yang menyakitkan itu lebih lama lagi.

"Ak-"

Jimin menghentikan ucapan Jungkook dengan menempelkan bibirnya di atas benda kenyal itu. Jungkook terkejut saat merasakan benda kenyal itu berada di bibirnya. Jimin memberikan lumatan kecil yang tanpa disadari Jungkook juga membalasnya.

Benang-benang saliva entah milik siapa, terlihat samar-samar saat Jimin melepaskan tautan itu. "Kenapa hyung melakukan ini?" Tanya Jungkook sembari matanya menatap Jimin dalam.

"Karena, aku mencintaimu. Bukan candaan, belas kasihan, atau bualan. Aku sungguh mengatakannya." Ucap Jimin. "Aku juga minta maaf, jika saat itu diriku terbawa emosi. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih saat itu, diriku hanya tidak suka jika kau meminta hal konyol padanya." Ucap Jimin lagi sambil menghapus jejak air matanya. Jungkook menggenggam tangan Jimin, "Aku ingin kita seperti dulu, bisakah itu terjadi?" Pintanya.

Jimin tersenyum tulus, lalu membawa tubuh Jungkook kedalam dekapannya. "Hem, tentu saja bisa. Namun dengan status yang bebeda. So, would you like to be mine?" Tanyanya. Jungkook melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Jimin. "Eum, I'd love to." Ucapnya yang kepalanya menghadap Jimin.

**Cup..**

Jimin mengecup bibir Jungkook sekilas, "Kau manis." Godanya. "Gombal." Cibir Jungkook, lalu ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di depan dada bidang Jimin. Dirinya menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya tersebut. Sungguh memalukan, pikir Jungkook.

Jimin terkekeh melihat tingkah Jungkook, ia merasa gemas denganya. "Ayo kita tidur, sudah malam." Ucap Jimin tanpa melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya dan Jungkook di atas kasurnya. "Hyung sempit, biarkan aku tidur di kasurku." Pintanya yang merasa sesak. Kasur ini terbilang kecil untuk ditempati berdua. Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya semakin dalam. "Kita tidur seperti ini saja. Sudah ya, goodnight nae Kookie." Ucap Jimin yang lalu memejamkan matanya. Jungkook hanya pasrah dan merelakan dirinya merasa kesempitan. "Goodnight Jimin-ie hyung." Ucap Jungkook yang mengikuti jejak Jimin.

.

.

**END**

**Don't forget to comment and review ~^^**

**Reply comment for "Just Another Fault And It All About Us"**

**Kamong Jjong : **hehehe... udah aku buatkan sequelnya yaaa, tapi maaf loh kali ini jikook side bukan fokus ke vsuga-nya.. hahaha, but thanks ya udah baca ff sebelumnya dari awal sampai akhir and comment also. Semoga kamu suka :*

**BumBumJin :** iya dah end wkwkwk... kali ini sequelnya jikook side lohh, dibaca yaa thanks dah dibaca ff sebelumnya dari awal sampai akhir, and comment also. Semoga kamu suka :*

**CookingCookies :** mau tahu jungkook siapa yang nemuin dan bagaimana keadaanya di temukan? Temukan jawaban itu di seqeulnya, udah ada loh /kayak iklan/ wkwkkw.. thanks ya dah dibaca ff sebelumnya dari awal sampai akhir, and comment also. Semoga kamu suka :*

**Izz sweetcity :** wah kamu memang hebat /yaeee/ hemm.. kapan-kapan aku buat ff mereka berdua deh, ok? Wkwkkwwk.. thanks ya dah dibaca ff sebelumnya dari awal sampai akhir and comment also. Semoga kamu suka :*

**Littlesugar :** iya udah aku buatkan tuh /lalala/ wkwkwk... thanks ya dah dibaca ff sebelumnya dari awal sampai akhir, and comment also. Semoga kamu suka :*

**XVlove :** wah, aku sampai seneng bisa buat kamu suka sama couple lain selain favorite kamu aigooo.. thanks ya dah dibaca ff sebelumnya dari awal sampai akhir, and comment also. Semoga kamu suka :*

**Park in :** kabar namjin? Hemm.. baik kok. Dan buat hubungan jikook, kamu bisa tahu di sequelnya kok :D wkwkwk.. thanks ya dah dibaca ff sebelumnya dari awal sampai akhir, and comment also. Semoga kmau suka :*

**RLDR :** iya deh, nanti aku usahakan buat ff baru lagi ne... thanks ya dah dibaca ff sebelumnya dari awal sampai akhir, and comment also. Semoga kamu suka :*

**WT :** wkwkkw... hubungan namjin baik dan j-hope, mungkin masih bersedih but not really loh jikooknya gimana ya? Cari sendiri ya jawabannya di sequelnya. Wkwkkwk.. thanks ya dah dibaca ff sebelumnya dari awal sampai akhir, and comment also. Semoga kamu suka :*

**Guest :** mau tahu banget hubungan mereka berdua? hemm.. kau bisa tahu kok di sequelnya. Hehehhe... thanks ya dah dibaca dari awal sampai akhir, and comment also. Semoga kamu suka :*

**Elsa Mandira :** jimin kan sama... you know lah. Hahaha... thanks ya dah dibaca ff sebelumnya dari awal sampai akhir, and comment also. Semoga kamu suka :*

**tifagyeomi97 :** wah, ffku dibilang keren nih seneng deh heheheh hubungan mereka, kamu bisa tahu di sequelnya kok :D thanks ya dah dibaca ff sebelumnya dari awal sampai akhir, and comment also. Semoga kamu suka :*


End file.
